Investigators at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and Brooklyn College of the City University of New York (CUNY) holding research grants from the NIDCD and with NIH projects in the area of the Program Goals of the NIDCD are applying to renew the grant that supports the Core Center over the last five years. One thread through several of the research projects is to determine the characteristics and neural bases of spatial orientation and locomotion. Other research is devoted to defining vestibular control of the autonomic system, the cellular and molecular basis of vestibular adaptation, and the molecular biology .of vestibular development. A second thread is to develop a better understanding of early immediate gene changes associated with adaptation to vestibular stimulation. A third thread is to develop models of neural function that can be used to provide new pathways to study disease. An important aspect of the collaboration is for translational research on Parkinson locomotion, autonomic function, and motion sickness. There has been considerable interaction among members of the group due to the support provided by the CORE. There have also been advances due to the high level of services and technical support and development that have fostered better research in every area. Theodore Raphan will direct a Computer, Networking, and Electronic Module;Sergei Yakushin, Ph.D. will direct an Engineering and Mechanical Maintenance Module. Bernard Cohen and Theodore Raphan will serve as Core Director and Associate Director, respectively. The goal of the proposed Core Center is to promote the research of each group by providing essential services, technical advances, and new methodologies that are too expensive or complex for any one group to carry or develop individually. A second goal is to provide an intellectual nexus through the Core Center that will help unite the group and promote interactions among research teams. The third is to establish translational research that will benefit patients with problems in locomotion, motion sickness, and autonomic function. Through the last objective, we anticipate that the perspectives of the various groups will be broadened and that the Core Center will foster interdisciplinary studies that will enhance achievement of our common research goals.